


Screaming Silently Through Eternity

by anonymous56789



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, POV of a Druid, We are many vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: Give us death





	Screaming Silently Through Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t been watching Voltron for long but I’ve become hooked. Here’s to hoping this isn’t junk. As always comments and reviews are more than welcome.

There were flashes...

Of light, filtering through leaves; the call of insects as they nested in the atmosphere. But they were only flashes. The Galra empire had reigned for 10,000 years... a tick of time lost long ago would never last.

It felt good when those at their mercy screamed... when someone, anyone voiced the agony that vibrated through their scales and bones. The longer and harder subjects screamed the more they felt like they were screaming themselves. It gave them a strange feeling... relief. 

To be Druid was to be many. To be Druid was to feed Her. Each Druid had their own power and that power was combined for one sole purpose. Haggar’s use. The emperor was of no concern. But She was eternal... She was them and they were Her. 

Vrepit Sa


End file.
